Pastime
by Aerial312
Summary: A follow up to Some Mistakes. Leia needs to get Han to take her to a negotiation on Ord Mantell, and decides she's willing to use whatever persuasive techniques she has to. Set 3 ABY, maybe a month or two before ESB.


Note: This is a follow up to my story Some Mistakes. You don't necessarily need to read it to get this, but it explains where our favorite duo stands with one another where this story picks up. It's going to be a trio of stories, with one more coming.

I wish I could say that was the last time

I said that last time. It became a pastime.

~"Say No To This", Hamilton

Leia sat at the conference table with her head on her hand, propped on the table, no longer trying to hide her frustration. How much more did she have to do to get them to take her seriously. Rieekan trusted her, but his hands were tied when Mon Mothma declared they didn't have the personnel to send her to Ord Mantell at this time. It was all hands on deck for the move to Hoth, she said. But the Black Sun seemed open to negotiation _right now._ From what she'd heard this would be a small window—if it was truly open at all. There were valuable resources at stake, ones that could be especially useful as they transitioned to the icy planet.

"Once we are settled on Hoth, we should be able to spare a freighter for this negotiation," Rieekan assured her, casting a measured look between Leia and Mon Mothma.

The older woman nodded with that peaceful, fake smile that made Leia crazy.

"How about if I don't use Alliance resources to get there?" Leia challenged.

"You are talking about the Millennium Falcon?" Mon Mothma asked. 

"I am."

"The Falcon is running supplies for the Alliance."

"On a trip by trip basis."

"It seems like a fair compromise," Rieekan said.

Mon Mothma's eyes narrowed, but she told Leia, "If Captain Solo would rather take you to a hostile negotiation than do a simple supply run, then you can have your trip to Ord Mantell."

"Thank you," Leia smiled, standing up. "I will go speak with him." She was basing this challenge on the belief that Han held more an allegiance to his friends—namely her—than to the Rebels as a whole. She hoped he didn't prove her wrong.

Leia entered the hangar and studied the Falcon for a moment. The ship seemed to be in good shape for a change. No one was on top welding something. In fact, no one was outside at all. The ramp was up. Leia looked at her chrono. She hadn't realized how late that blasted meeting had gone.

Did she bother him now, or wait till morning? There were pros and cons of doing it now. She sure wanted to know now. But he could be asleep. Unlikely before midnight, but maybe. He could have company… That thought ruffled her more than she cared to admit, however unlikely it was. The late hour did give her certain tactical advantages… Leia shook her head as she strode toward the Falcon. She had told herself that it had been a one time thing.

As she reached out her hand to palm the scanner, the ramp began to lower. Han stood at the top of it. "I was wondering how long you were going to stand out there admiring my ship."

Leia smiled up at him. "She's in good shape."

"You say it like that's a surprise." Han leaned against the portal, one leg crossed in front of the other, regarding her with amusement. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this late night visit?"

She walked up the ramp, clapping his shoulder as she passed him into the corridor. "I need a favor…"

"I see," he smirked as he followed her to the lounge.

"Not that kind of favor," she shook her head, but couldn't help smiling.

"Shame." Han flopped onto the bench, throwing his feet up on the chair across from him, with his hands laced behind his head. Leia stood facing him. "What can I do for you, your Highness?"

Leia sighed, and leaned her hands on the chair. "I need transport—and security—for a trip to Ord Mantell."

"They won't let you go unless I take you?"

"What makes you say that?" Leia crossed her arms and scowled. She hated that he was exactly right.

"Because you wouldn't be here at midnight if you had other options."

Leia sighed. "It's time sensitive."

Han sat up a little and rubbed his eyes. "Time sensitive…if Black Sun isn't yanking your chain You know they could be, right?" Leia nodded. "It's a criminal organization."

"I know. But the medical resources they have access to are too valuable. I have to try."

"Of course you do," he sighed. "When do we go?"

Leia studied him for a moment. Was it really that easy? "Tomorrow or the day after."

Han nodded. "She can be ready to fly tomorrow."

"Good," Leia smiled. She hadn't expected it to be easy.

"What?" he asked.

"That was easier than I expected." After resigning herself that she was going to need to pull out all the stops to get him to agree, it was almost disappointing.

"You figured I'd rather be running supplies?" he asked.

"I worried you might want the easier money."

"Not on this one."

Leia quirked an eyebrow at him and crossed to the counter, pouring a glass of his whiskey. "And why is that?"

"Ord Mantell is dangerous. I've flown in and out of there a bunch of times. I know the factions. I can do a hell of a better job keeping you safe than some 20 year old Rebel pilot."

Leia nodded. "Yes. You can. You know I trust you."

Han tapped the table encouraging her to bring over a whiskey for him too. She did and sat beside him. Leia fiddled with the glass in her hand, leaning against his arm. He chuckled softly.

"What?" she demanded, looking up at him.

"You seem almost…disappointed…that you didn't have to persuade me."

She finished her drink in a gulp and set it down on the table. "And what makes you say that?" she sighed, crossing to the doorway. He knew her too damn well.

"Maybe I shouldn't have agreed so easily." He set his glass down on the table and sauntered over to where she stood. "I'd have liked to see what you had in mind for persuasion," he purred that last word, leaning in. Damn him. She felt her cheeks flushing red.

"Blushing?" he smirked. "Your Worship, were you planning to seduce me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she lied, her mouth dry. She could hold her own in a room full of dignitaries, but he had the ability to fluster her when he put her on the spot. Particularly because he was right. And he knew it.

"No?" he pressed.

She needed to get out of here. She couldn't even rationalize her attraction to him to herself, in her head yet. She certainly didn't want to talk about it out loud with him. Leia took a deep breath and stepped back. "You can be ready to go tomorrow?"

"Yeah," he sighed, turning away to head back to the table.

Fuck. Leia caught his hand. "Thank you." Her eyes caught his in a moment of silent understanding. She tugged him back and rose to press her lips to his. He eagerly kissed her back. "Sometimes, you just need to stop talking," she murmured against his mouth, backing him back into the lounge and toward the hallway. Han chuckled and scooped her up, her legs wrapped around waist, to carry her the rest of the way to the bedroom. So much for last time being the last time. It was unlikely this would be the last time either. Once in a while even she needed to just forget about everything else for a little while.


End file.
